


A single soul dwelling in two bodies

by Winter_Ghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Ghost/pseuds/Winter_Ghost
Summary: Баки словно знает, что меньше, чем через месяц, он потеряет все. И он пытается урвать как можно больше, вплавиться, по возможности, в чужую память, чтобы остаться там навсегда. Это, может, и эгоистично, но сержант смутно осознает, что Стив делает то же – произвольно или нет. У них просто всегда и все было взаимно.





	

      Вчера ему ох как досталось – отец, вынужденный заботиться о двух детях и часто болеющей жене, совершенно не одобрял тяги сына делиться со Стивом Роджерсом всем. Без исключения. Он таскал из дома карандаши, зная о любви друга к рисованию, а маленькая Ребекка после выла похлеще полицейской сирены, обнаруживая пропажу; уносил редкие вкусности да игрушки, даже новый футбольный мяч перекочевал в дом Роджерсов – у Баки отчего-то и мысли не возникло прежде похвастаться им перед другими мальчишками.  
  
      Джеймс помнил, как обидно было выносить трепку каждый раз, когда его ловили на горячем, но, похоже, его ничегошеньки не учило, потому что через два дня после случая со злополучными финиками он вполне бодро слинял из дома под вечер вместе с испеченным матерью яблочным пирогом, не желая даже думать, что будет по возвращению.  
  
      – Когда болеешь – нужно сытно кушать. Так поправишься быстрее, – с умным видом заявил тогда Баки, уверенно всучив простывшему Стиву тарелку и незаметно сглотнув, отгоняя желание хотя бы попробовать пирог. Мисс Роджерс, ушедшая на ночную смену в госпиталь, будет не против полакомиться утром чем-то сытнее яичницы, а Джеймс был доволен и пачкой суховатых соленых крекеров – во всяком случае, в этом он пытался себя убедить…  
  


* * *

 

   

  
  
      Маленькая съемная квартирка на окраине Бруклина – они перебрались сюда после того, как умерла мама Стива; кажется, на переезде настоял именно Баки, уверенный в том, что без присмотра тощий незадачливый Роджерс долго не протянет. А кто бы справился с задачей беречь Стива лучше, чем Джеймс, а?!  
  
      Помнится, тогда Баки еще мечтал о политехническом институте, но поступление так и осталось на уровне грез, – нужно было как-то жить и зарабатывать, из-за последнего же времени на учебу просто не оставалось. Он вернулся с фабрики двадцатью минутами раньше Стива в тот день, не успел даже переодеться, когда тот пришел – побитый и несчастный. Барнс, тихо ругаясь, спешно ощупал ребра, проверяя, нет ли трещин, как умел, замазал йодом пару ссадин над бровью, а после, эмоционально отчитав Стива напоследок, ушел – за чертовым альбомом, который был явно дорог Роджерсу. За альбомом, отобранным какими-то ублюдками в драке.  
  
      Дождь разыгрался как раз к моменту, когда Барнс добежал до парка, но он и не думал возвращаться. Обшарил тогда каждый куст, каждое дерево, пока не нашел под одной из скамеек некогда свой подарок, а после – заботливо завернул альбом в собственную куртку, дабы страницы совсем уж не размокли.  
  
      – Не теряй больше, – хмуро сказал тогда Баки, и не думая улыбаться, а сам почти что ликовал, вновь заметив радостный блеск в глазах друга. Пожалуй, ради этого Барнс и на дно Ист-Ривер нырнул за альбомом, окажись он там.  
  
      После того дня Джеймс около двух недель ходил на фабрику с температурой и отвратительной простудой, тайком от Стива глотая аспирин и стараясь не показывать гнусного самочувствия – вместо того привычно замирал, позволяя себя рисовать, за обеденным столом или на продавленном диване, когда замечал, что Роджерс берется за карандаш и открывает свой любимый альбом.  
  


* * *

 

   

  
  
      Баки весь в ссадинах и синяках, одежда на нем подранная и еще немного влажная. Отмываться в реке – ужасно неприятно, но ничего не попишешь, ведь смыть с себя следы пребывания в лаборатории хотелось нестерпимо.  
  
      Костер горит снаружи, и Командос едва-едва удается поддерживать огонь. Той ночью было очень ветрено, порывы ветра пробирали буквально до костей, и Барнс малодушно прятался в палатке, опустив полог. От чего? Вряд ли от холода, на войне это не новость; скорее, от воспоминаний и самого себя. Он никому не сказал о том, что Зола вкалывал ему, не поделился ни единым новым ощущением, не показал даже, как страшно было на холодном железном столе. Улыбался, смеялся, как обычно, травил шутки. В этом весь Баки Барнс.  
  
      А рядом – Стив. Стив, говоривший секунду назад такие трогательные вещи, признававшийся в чувствах, смущенный, раскрасневшийся. Родной до одури. И Баки счастлив сидеть рядом с ним, пытаться рассмотреть лицо в темноте. Счастлив сжать его руки, непривычно большие, рассмеяться, уткнувшись в плечо.  
  
      – Дурак, – говорил тогда сержант. – Надо было сказать раньше. Нам обоим.  
  
      Кто здесь дурак – еще вопрос. Барнс и сам молчал слишком долго, закрывался, отшучивался, таскался с какими-то девчонками, пытался это же навязать и Стиву, хотя, по-хорошему, должен был выложить всю правду давным-давно, до войны.  
  
      – Столько времени зря потратили, господи-боже! – заявляет он, прежде чем осторожно взять лицо Стива, привлечь ближе и накрыть его губы настоящим поцелуем.  
  
      Мятные леденцы. Вкус знакомый и такой новый одновременно. Барнс клянется себе, что никогда его не забудет.  
  


* * *

 

   

  
  
      – Без практики ничего не выйдет идеально, – заявляет Баки Барнс, стаскивая новенькую синюю куртку.  
  
      Они со Стивом во Франции, на временной квартире, потому что, ну правда, куда капитан без своего сержанта? А последний и непротив, улыбается скромно и соглашается со всем, пока за ними не закрывается дверь. Уж после-то улыбка становится куда более хитрой, а Джеймс теряет всякую сдержанность.  
  
      – Ты можешь думать о чем-то другом? – притворно-ворчливо спрашивает Стив, вытягиваясь на чистой постели – редкая роскошь в их случае.  
  
      Кровать тут слегка скрипит, хотя, возможно, она просто не предназначена для того, чтобы кто-то вроде Барнса беспечно падал на своего лучшего друга – знал бы кто о их дружбе, право слово, – ерзал, смеясь, устраиваясь удобнее, и обнимал, лукаво, как сейчас, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
      – Ну же, – подначивает Барнс, обнимая крепче. – Ты должен мне за все годы, которые мы молчали. Наверстаем, Стиви?  
  
      И целует – торопливо, порывисто, несдержанно. Баки словно знает, что меньше, чем через месяц, он потеряет все. И он пытается урвать как можно больше, вплавиться, по возможности, в чужую память, чтобы остаться там навсегда. Это, может, и эгоистично, но сержант смутно осознает, что Стив делает то же – произвольно или нет.  
  
      У них просто всегда и все было взаимно.  
  


* * *

  
  
      – Я так тебя люблю, Баки, – шепчет Стив, держа его лицо в руках, вглядываясь в родные черты, не позабытые с годами.  
  
      – И я тебя люблю, Стив, – повторяет Джеймс слова из прошлого, улыбается точно так же, обнимает осторожно, словно Роджерс до сих пор тот тощий астматик, нуждающийся в его, Баки, постоянное опеке. – Всегда любил.  
  
      Стива целовать – правильно. Нет и намека на неловкость, в поцелуе лишь спокойствие, огромная, нескончаемая текучая нежность и много взаимности. Ни с кем другим так быть просто не могло.  
  
      – Кажется, нам нужно больше практики, – Стив снова смущен – неловкостью первого за семьдесят лет поцелуя с Джеймсом.  
  
      – У тебя уже неплохо получается, – шепчет Барнс, удивляясь – когда это у него успел сесть голос? Впрочем, это не так важно, потому что касаться Стива сейчас – задача куда актуальнее.  
  
      Пальцы – живые и металлические – ласково ерошат светлые волосы, гладят скулы, касаются шеи, пробегаются по плечам. Солдат улыбается, но сам судорожно цепляется за ощущение реальности происходящего, ведь… если это все кажется – он сорвется. Не сможет подняться. Все давно зациклилось на Стива.  
  
      – Но мне нравится практиковаться, – немного смущенно признается Джеймс и сам тянется к губам Роджерса, целует мягко, но чуть настойчивее, чем прежде. От этого жарко, и даже на щеках Зимнего вспыхивает румянец, кажется, задевающий даже шею. Непривычно, очень волнующе.  
  
      Просто чудесно.


End file.
